Juntos en Happy Tree Friends
by LovingLuka
Summary: Fanfic escrito hace tiempo con el objetivo de no dejar olvidado Happy Tree Friends. Pueden mandar sugerencias para historias de HTF. -*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*- Pueblo donde predomina la muerte y caos y donde todos unidos deberan luchar. Ocurre la llegada de dos problematicos que no hace mas que empeorar las cosas. ¿Podra el amor y la amistad contra eso?


Buenos dias una vez mas, cariño.

Una mañana mas viva, sin saber hasta cuando.

\--

El ruido del despertador era algo horrible para ella y para cualquiera que viviera en ese pueblo sin duda, porque indicaba que debian despertarse y enfrentarse al horror en el que vivian, preparandose para morir en cualquier momento.

Asi era y asi seria para siempre, porque cualquiera que saliera del pueblo moría.

Pero...¿que tiene de horroroso este pueblo?

No se sabe el por que ni el como pero en ese pueblo la gente moría y revivia al dia siguiente.

Muchos diran que no es para tanto si de todas formas revivia al dia siguiente pero...No es para nada algo simple.

La gente de este pueblo suele morir de formas horrorosas y sufren hasta el último latido.

E incluso cuando reviven en muchos casos puede seguir doliendo la herida por la cual moriste.

En este horror viven los ciudadanos, pero ya se acostumbraron.

La pelirroja se levanta cuidadosa de su cama y mira a su derecha: Su contador de muertes: **578**.

Su ultima muerte habia sido hace 10 dias.Aun se sorprende no haber muerto en estos dias.

Lo que mas le aterrorizaba a la pelirroja era el morir y no despertar nunca mas.

Morir tantas veces que ya no poder revivir.

El nombre de esta pelirroja es Flaky. Es timida y muy miedosa lo cual no ayuda mucho en el lugar en el que vive.

Ésta se encuentra preparandose para ir a la escuela cuando el timbre suena.

Sin duda debia ser...

-G-Giggles.

-Flaky, ¡Buenos dias! ¿como amaneciste?

-B-Bien su- supongo, ¿y tu?

-Bien...no mori ayer asi que...

-Mmh.

-¿Vamos?

-Vamos.

Giggles va todas las mañanas a buscar a Flaky para ir al colegio. Ellas se cuidan siempre las unas a las otras incluyendo a Petunia.

Al llegar a su destino se encuentran con sus amigos esperandolos.

-¡Chicas!-Saluda Petunia alegre.

-Petunia, Buenos dias.

-B-buenos dias.

-Hola chicas.- Saludan los chicos: Cuddles, Handy, Sniffles, Nutty y Mime.

-Hola chicos.

-Ha pasado algo muy extraño a noche.-comenta Sniffles algo perturbado.-He muerto pero no como siempre.

-¿ Que ha pasado? -Pregunta Petunia.

-Alguien que no supe reconocer me ha matado. Fue horrible, sigo temblando.

-¿Como que no era del pueblo?-pregunta Cuddles.

-¿Como era? -Interviene Handy.

-Pues...tenia el cabello verde y ¡estoy seguro que no era Nutty! Tenia los ojos amarillos.

-Uff que alivio.- lame una paleta Nutty.

-Fue extraño.-continua Sniffles.- Y horriblemente macabro. No recuerdo mucho pero me mato sin motivo.

-(en idioma de señas)No te preocupes, si estamos juntos estaremos bien.

-Siendo sincero, me preocupa que pueda volver a pasar.-

-T-tengo miedo.-lloriquea Flaky. Giggles la abraza nerviosa, no queria que se asustara.

-N- No se preocupen chicos.-dice la pelirosa.- ¿Que dicen si hoy nos vamos todos para mi casa?

-Queda lejos, ¿y si nos vamos a una mas cercana?

-La de Nutty es la mas cercana.

-Esta bien, pueden venir a mi casa pero solo si traen dulces.

-¡Trato hecho!

Luego de eso todos entraron juntos al salon de clases.

-Lumpy se esta atrasando.

-¿Estara muerto?

-Pff no me sorprendería con lo idiota que es.

Los murmullos se callan cuando entra el profesor: Lumpy.

-Buenos dias alumn..- Apenas entra se cae. - Ouch, ¿quien invento los suelos que te hacen caer? En fin.

Tardé en llegar porque estaba en la direccion registrando y tomando nota sobre el nuevo alumno.

-¿Nuevo alumno? - murmullos empezaron a escucharse por toda la clase.

-¡OMG! Flaky, ¿oiste? nuevo alumno. Ojala sea lindo.

Flaky rie. " _Ojala no sea malo_ " piensa.

-Por favor pasa.

Todos se quedan boquiabiertos al ver al nuevo alumno; Llevaba un traje militar y botas negras, tenia el pelo verde y era MUY guapo.

-Dios mio...-dicen Petunia y Giggles al unisono.

-Presente alumno por favor.

-Hola a todos, mi nombre es Flippy, espero que nos llevemos muy bien.-Saluda formalmente. De verdad parecia muy buena persona.

Lo que no saben es que...su precencia va a ser la responsable de sembrar el caos en el pueblo.

-

-Con que..ya ha llegado ¿eh? ¿Has oido Mr.Pickles?-Se saca los lentes de sol.- Ya casi es momento del caos y la desesperacion! No me puedo esperar. Me excito de solo pensarlo. Ya quiero llegar a ese maravilloso pueblo de muerte. -Sonrie la pelivioleta y se dispone a admirar el paisaje mientras abraza a su fiel acompañante.


End file.
